


What are you going to do? Kiss it better?

by saxophoneliz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Complete, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fun, Silly, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophoneliz/pseuds/saxophoneliz
Summary: Law has a cut and Nami is there to help make it all better. Fluffy fun!
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	What are you going to do? Kiss it better?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I'm a long time reader, first time writer/poster. Let me know if you enjoyed it, this was just for fun! Set on the way to Dressrosa with everyone present on the ship. Enjoy the fluff!

Syringes rattled in containers as Nami took stock of the medical bay. Normally Chopper would do this however he was busy with some sort of shenanigans with Luffy, and well, who could say no to that cute face. As he pointed out, she was the one who handled the crew's finances after all. So she was inside on a lovely afternoon, counting, instead of sun bathing with Robin. 

Ah the things I do for this crew, she thought, as the door behind her swung open. 

“I’m still working on it, Chopper, but I’m almost done,” she called behind her, teetering a little on the counter as she reached for something on the top shelf. How does Chopper manage to get up here? 

“I’m afraid I’m not here to check up on your accounting, Nami-ya,” Law’s raspy voice answered. 

Nami glanced over her shoulder and started a bit; only able to see the shoulder of Law’s yellow hoodie and arm, now much closer than she had realized, as he reached past her head for the container of bandages. 

“Who’s hurt this time?” she asked, jumping down from her perch and turning to face him, bending away from him slightly as he was still close enough that he could knock her off balance if he wasn’t careful. 

“Me,” he grumbled. Nami’s eyebrow raised as she caught sight of the narrow slash running along his hand, too big a cut for a band aid, but not deep enough to need stitches. It looked painful, but shouldn’t affect the surgeon’s dexterity, Nami thought. 

“Here I thought you were one of the responsible ones,” her weight shifted as she leaned onto the cabinet, wagging her finger in mock admonishment, “How did you manage this? Do you want some help with it?”

The table pinged as Law set down the bandages, antiseptic, and a fastener he had gathered. Squeezing out the antiseptic, he grumbled out, “Nose-ya tripped Mugiwara-ya with one of his god forsaken pop plants, then Mugiwara- ya fell onto Roronoa-ya, who then hit Black Leg-ya, who then dropped…? No, threw. His knife across my hand. Next time I will make my own damn lunch, Black Leg-ya’s cooking aside.” 

Law pulled up the office’s swivel chair and sat, lanky and long legs splayed as he tried to fit comfortably into the space beside his much smaller peer’s examination table. Turning back lock eyes with a snickering Nami, who was both amused by the ridiculous story and seeing their 6’3’ companion squeezing onto a chair clearly meant for a child sized individual, Law smirked. 

“Besides, what are you going to do? Kiss it better?” 

Law never passed up an opportunity to banter with the beautiful navigator, who always gave it back as good as was given. He’d never admit it, but their banter made the time with the Strawhats fun, as opposed to just bareable. While he didn’t intend for it to go anywhere, the sexual tension was an interesting layer to the fun with Nami that was always missing with Ikkiku when they bantered. 

Like a switch flipping, Nami’s laughter stopped, replaced with a seductive pout. “Traffy-kun, you know I was the doctor on this ship before Chopper. I’m more than qualified to to take care of a small cut. You won’t feel a thing after I’m done with you.” 

She moved to stand in front of Law, bending over to take the afflicted hand and appraise it closer. He first noticed her chest looming larger than he’d expected, despite the daily sight of her running around the ship in her too-small bikinis. Next was the smell of her perfume, oranges, of course. The woman was obsessed with oranges. He had smelled the fragrance around the ship, which was always pleasant without being overwhelming. What he hadn’t noticed was the salty smell of the ocean in her hair and on her skin. I shouldn’t be surprised, he thought, we do live on the ocean.  
While he didn’t think Nami cared about the provocative position she had placed herself in, Law felt it prudent to cast his gaze downward to the floor. He wasn’t a heart-eyed freak like the cook was after all, and besides, banter was fun, but a relationship, physical or otherwise, would be far too complicated to deal with. Best not to tempt fate.

Nami turned his hand to and fro, pretending to look at the hand while really assessing Law’s body language. She waited until his guard was down, and then pounced. Intertwining her other hand in his side burn, she tilted her head and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Although startled, Law kissed her back, quickly getting lost in enthusiasm of the kiss, her scent, and her tongue. 

After getting him thoroughly worked up, Nami pulled away suddenly, a wicked grin replacing her earlier pout. Turning on her heel, she sashayed out of the medical bay, calling over her shoulder, “Isn’t that better, Traffy-kun?”. 

Law sat there, stunned, jaw agape, trying to string his thoughts together into something coherent. Not one thought crossed his mind, no snippy one liner, he definitely didn’t feel any pain in his hand any more. 

Nami poked her head back in, and seeing him completely caught off guard, laughed exuberantly. Radiant was the only thing Law could now think of, she’s absolutely radiant when she laughs. 

“If you need another treatment it will cost you,” she winked and then left Law alone in the med bay. She could finish taking an account of everything later, for now she would just enjoy the mayhem she had left in her wake. Nami is a Strawhat after all, she had to have her fun too. 

Law sighed and hung his head in his hands. I’m fucked, he thought, I am in more danger here than I will be in Dressrosa. That woman will be the death of me, I can feel it.


End file.
